1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding data setting device and method and more particularly to a bonding data setting device and method which are used to set the operating parameters of the bonding tool in a wire loop formation process.
2. Prior Art
In order to obtain a desired wire loop shape in a wire bonding apparatus, it is necessary to set, prior to the performance of bonding operation, the operating parameters of the bonding tool, such as the so-called reverse height, reverse amount and amount of raising of the tool, etc., which are the working conditions of the bonding operation.
Conventionally, the setting of these operating parameters has been accomplished by repeating an operation in which the operator inputs the respective operating parameters as numerical values, after which an actual bonding operation is performed using the respective operating parameters that have been inputted, and the previously inputted numerical values of the respective operating parameters are corrected after observing the wire loop shape that is formed as a result.
However, such operations as providing appropriate numerical values for the operating parameters and correcting the operating parameters after observing the results of an actual bonding operation require skill on the part of the operator. In particular, predicting the wire loop shape that will actually be formed from the numerical values of the operating parameters is difficult for an operator who has a little experience.